Prevention Center Shared Resource Project Summary/Abstract The Prevention Center Shared Resource (PCSR) functions as a staffed, full-service research facility and provides a physical space for research staff to perform Consortium clinical and epidemiologic studies. Resource staff encourages interdisciplinary, collaborative research within the Consortium by directing faculty to consult with other members who have used the shared resource and who might bring added scientific dimension and perspective to their research. The PCSR also provides training and certification for technical staff, and serves as a support resource and training facility for investigators, fellows and students. The PCSR supports this research by offering the services of three important and distinct intervention-focused facilities. The Research Clinic (RC) provides space, equipment and personnel to support the conduct of quality biologic research studies. Services provided include physical exams, gynecologic exams, collection of vital signs and anthropometric measurements, collection of biospecimens, quick turn-around specimen processing and short- term specimen storage and biospecimen tracking. RC staffs are also trained to perform minimally invasive procedures, including RPFNA (random periaereolar fine needle aspiration) of the breast and abdominal fat biopsies. The Exercise Research Center (ERC) is a state-of-the-art resource that enables Consortium investigators to conduct studies in physical activity intervention research. The resource provides services to investigators at a lower cost than outside facilities, and also provides oversight for supervised exercise sessions, and research data collection, while maintaining privacy and convenient access to study participants. The ERC conducts exercise training, exercise testing that includes V02 max, submaximal exercise tolerance testing, spirometry, strength and flexibility assessment, and indirect calorimetry (REE) testing. Trained exercise physiologists are available to create tailored exercise programs for study participants and to oversee exercise sessions. The Human Nutrition Laboratory (HNL) provides comprehensive support for the conduct of human feeding studies as well as the food component of behavioral and community nutrition intervention studies. Services provided include study diet design, food production and delivery, meal service, data collection, and study participant management and monitoring according to diet intake protocols. The HNL also provides nutritional support for participants in exercise or research intervention studies conducted in other components of the PCSR.